


Mob Hermits

by CrazyCatMeow



Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [16]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Mobs, Shenanigans, i don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow
Summary: There is an odd glitch going around the server and it’s affecting certain hermits.
Relationships: nope
Series: MC YouTube and HermitCraft one shots/ short stories [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117622
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Mob Hermits

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of a one shot by Winged_Ember from the What If Book

The sounds of yelling and screaming draws Welsknight towards the coast. He’d been working on Welsmart, toiling day and night to get it finished, but there was no way he could concentrate now he’d noticed it. I’ll just see what’s happening, then I’ll go back to work, he tells himself as he stows his pick in his inventory. The noise isn’t far so he walks over, humming a peppy tune. Turning the corner, he is caught off guard by False sprinting past him, laughing and screaming. 

“Run Wels!” She yells over her shoulder, but he was too slow. 

A snowball hits him in the face, spraying him with freezing crystals that lodge in his helmet and make him shiver. 

“What the...?” He ducks under another, looking up to see a grinning Grian and a smirking Scar, both hefting snowballs in their hands. Grian bounces one in his hand a couple of times, then suddenly throws it with tremendous force. It whizzes past his head and smacks into someone just behind him, a slightly muffled ‘hey!’ telling him just who it was and draws a fit of cackles from the two troublemakers.

Xisuma jogs forward, white mush sliding from the brownish-red visor of his strider helmet.

The Admin pulled out ammo of his own; slimeballs and pelted them with it, machine-gun speed more than making up for his lack of accuracy. The two retreated right to the water’s edge and pulled out shields, holding their ground as X got closer and closer.

Wels gave a low chuckle and immediately regretted it. Stridersuma turned, distracted, and that gave the opportunity for Grian and Scar to grab a hold of the man, and with their combined strength; his armor is heavy, chuck him in the water.

Unexpectedly, Xisuma lets out a piercing screech as the water permeates his suit and he disappears. The three stare at the place where he’d been only moments ago. Then Grian shrugs, high-fives Scar, and pulls out his snowballs again, aiming for Wels this time.

“Oh no, you don’t!” The knight mutters and sprints off. How did X disappear like that? He thinks, looking around for the Admin. He scans the shopping district multiple times but in the end, he gives up, hoping that Xisuma is alright.

One second he’s in the water, every nerve shrieking in agony – the next, he was laying on top of a building about twenty blocks away; the last place he had looked before those two idiots had thrown him in. He groans, nauseous from the sudden change. What was happening to him? He is willing to brush off the slightly more purple than normal eyes and his stronger desire to be in the End as a side effect of using too much void magic; even though he barely uses it anymore, but, teleporting out of water that burned him when he touched it? Not normal. At all. And then there was Grian and Scar – they’d been hanging out together in a Taiga biome a lot lately; a Taiga biome that was far, far away from anyone’s base, let alone theirs. The two went there once and now they barely left! It was way too weird, to be a coincidence. 

The Admin sits up, the nausea easing a little. Banishing the thoughts from his mind, he instead concentrates on trying to remember how his feet work. After a few failed attempts, he manages to move enough to deploy his elytra, and from there it was plain sailing as he flies; admittedly lopsided, through the Overworld towards his base. He wasn’t going to even try the Nether portals – he’d throw up for sure. He needs to get to his admin panels.

“Wels?” False calls from behind him, and he slows his pace a little so that she could catch up,

“So, how’d it go with the disastrous duo?” she asks, knowing full well she’d gotten hit at least once.

“You could’ve given me warning a bit sooner – ice in a metal helmet is super cold!”

“Eh, you didn’t die, did ya? You’ll be fiiiineee!”

She slaps him on the shoulder and he stumbles to the ground, feigning death.

“Urk! My fragile body is not strong enough in the face of such torture!” He laments dramatically. 

The mood turns somber as Grian walks over, “Did you guys see where Xisuma went?”

“I didn’t, what was happening with that? It was crazy,” False answers.

“We need to find him,” Wels decides.

“You two stay here,” False orders, “Something weird is happening and I think it involves both of you.” 

Grian looks scandalized, “You think I did this?”

“No, I think whatever happened to X might have happened to you.”

As the four in the shopping district continue to try and locate the missing admin, things start happening across the server.

Five communicators start beeping wildly. It is from Xisuma.

Xisuma: Grian, Scar, Tango, Zedaph, Impulse, Get to my base ASAP

GoodTimesWithScar: Are we in trouble?

Xisuma: Not if you show up

ImpulseSV: I'm coming, it'll take a bit my elytra are acting weird 

Xisuma: If you need me to, I can teleport you.

ImpulseSV: Yes, please. 

After that, it only takes a few minutes for everyone to gather at the impressive towers. Grian and Scar look downright miserable in the sweltering heat and humidity of the jungle. Zedaph looks cold, he's shivering slightly. Tango looks relatively fine, just a little bit dazed. Impulse is sitting against the wall looking exhausted.

Once everyone is settled Xisuma starts to explain, “There is a glitch, it's bad. We’ve been glitched. I don't know why could just be a watcher messing with us or it could be a real problem.”

“I think it's a problem either way,” Zedaph mutters as he shivers.

“Well if its a watcher they might just be messing with us, and will stop eventually. If its glitched code then it could be bad.” 

“Can we ask the watchers?” Scar asks puzzled.

“Eh, kinda,” Grian mutters, “ It will take some time but we could convince our watcher to come here. It might be easier to head to the mega-hub and ask them there.”

Xisuma nods slowly, “We can send Doc, he has some friends in the Watchers. Grian I know you have friends too, but whatever’s happening is happening to you and I don’t want to risk you getting hurt.”

“X, slow down, what's happening?” Impulse asks as he stands up to move closer to Zedaph and Tango.

“Right,” The admin breaths, “The glitch is giving us attributes of different mobs.”

The resulting chaos was expected so Xisuma lets them talk for a bit, “It requires a trigger. It's not going to show up until it's needed. For insistence when you two threw me into the lake. It triggered the enderman code I was corrupted with.”

“That's why you disappeared,” Scar relizes, “I'm sorry.”

“It's fine, none of us knew.”

“X, do you know what's happening to us?” Tango asks nervously.

“I do know. Grian, and Scar. You two appear to have been corrupted with snow golem code. Zedaph, you have strider code. Tango you have a blaze. Impulse, you've been affected with Guardian code.”

“Oh dear that's not good,” Zedaph, mutters.

Grian pails slightly, “Um, Xisuma? Could that be why I've been throwing snowballs at everyone?”

“Most likely,” The admin muses, “Let me see, here.” 

A few minutes later Xisuma looks back, “You've definitely been activated but not all the way. You should probably head to a desert if you want.”

They nod and start heading off on their elytra.

“The rest of you are free to go, as well. Tango and Zedaph you’ll both be triggered when you walk into the nether and Impulse when you go to a sea temple.”

Tango nods to Xisuma and walks through the nether portal with Zedaph and Impulse in tow. The effect on Zedaph is instantaneous; his pale cheeks flush back to a healthy pinkish color. 

As they make their way back to the towers Zedaph stumbles and nearly falls into some lava. Thankfully he falls onto a nearby block instead. As they help him up they decide to be more careful.

By the time they get to Tango’s base very little has happened to him. His hair is more orange than usual but other than that not much has changed. The moment they step out of the nether The change is apparent. Tango has blaze rods swirling around him.

One collides with Impulse and he yelps jumping back slightly as the hot material hits him.

Xisuma frowns as he looks at the warped code. Nothing he does seems to change it. With a tired growl, he gets up and starts pacing. Without noticing he teleports. A wave of longing washes over him. He needs to get to the end. He walks to the portal and carefully jumps in. 

Scar grimaces in the dry heat of the desert. Grian was a few meters behind him and was struggling to take a step forward. Scanning the horizon they spot a village. Scar drags Grian over and they shudder as an Iron Golem hands them some water bottles. 

  
  


Gasping Impulse clutches his side. He had done what Xisuma said and showed up near his Guardian farm. As the pain subsides he runs a hand through his hair and grimaces when he pricks his finger on some spikes.

Rolling his shirt up he inspects what had happened. There are slits… gills on his ribs. Shaking his head, Impulse stands up and starts heading to the nether, before thinking better of it and walking along the shoreline towards his base.

Eventually, Xisuma figures out what happened. There was some glitch that ended up affecting people across many servers and the watchers are doing their best to find the bug and squash it. It might take some time so they all learn to adjust to their new forms.

**Author's Note:**

> Zedaph=strider is immune to lava and fire. Gets cold if he's not near something warn (ectotherm)
> 
> Impulse= Guardian can breathe underwater, gills, thorns
> 
> Grian+Scar=Snow Golems, icy skin, can summon snow. Overheats easily, water will fix that.
> 
> Xisuma=Enderman hates water, can teleport, drawn to the end
> 
> Tango= Blaze, has the rods swirling around him, fire immunity (lava hurts), can hover


End file.
